The invention relates to a device having a dispensing piston that is actuatable by a pressure medium for dispensing a syringe and a guide portion within which the dispensing piston is displaceably supported.
A dispensing syringe of this kind with a hypodermic needle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,081 where the device comprises an actuator that is actuatable by a compression spring and a guide portion within which the dispensing plunger is displaceable. The actuator is held in its tensioned position by a locking catch at its rear end and pressed onto the plunger of the syringe when the locking catch is released. During this operation, the spring expands once.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,608 discloses a dispensing assembly having a portion for receiving a single syringe at its end opposite the outlet and a relatively complicated dispensing mechanism.
WO 99/37343 also discloses a dispensing assembly that is capable of receiving a single syringe and has a relatively complicated releasing mechanism.
In the field of wound treatment, besides conventional dressing materials for sterile wound coverage, liquids, pastes, and gelatin are also used which in combination with other substances allow sealing and healing of wounds and pain relief. For this purpose, multicomponent substances are increasingly being used which, however, have to be combined and mixed prior to their application to the wound. To this end, the components are e.g. stored in a double syringe and mixed by means of a static mixer or a spray system prior to their application to the skin or wound surface. Dispensing of the mixture is achieved by applying manual pressure to the plunger of the double syringe.
Particularly for long-term patients or in the case of chronic wounds, an autonomous wound treatment by the patient is not only desirable but also cost-saving. However, in a conventional double syringe, the dispensing operation requires a force and a certain manual ability of the patient that should not be underestimated. Depending on the location of the wound, it may be difficult for the patient to operate the double syringe.
Furthermore, a possibility of metering the components to be dispensed is desirable, which is only insufficiently ensured by conventional double syringes.